


Request Prompts

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all the requested prompts I get from Tumblr. There will be a variety of pairings, so I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Fezcupcake on Tumblr: Cuddling in a blanket fort, Karmagisa
> 
> This is my first time writing Karmagisa! I don't really ship it, so I hope I did it justice for those who do!

     “Hey Nagisa! Come here!”

                Nagisa Shiota sighed, taking a sip of hot chocolate. He was only slightly worried about what awaited him in the living room; After all, there was no telling what his boyfriend, Karma Akabane, had. It could be anything from some flowers he bought to surprise him with to some chocolate he stole off some jerk on the street. Or maybe a story about how he beat up someone who tried to corner him, there was really no telling with his red haired boyfriend.

                “Coming.” He called back, picking up the second mug and heading out of the kitchen. He’d made Karma some as well, since it was so cold outside. He figured the redhead would need it.

                When he got to the living room, there was no sign of Karma. There was, however, a massive pile of blankets on the floor. Nagisa blinked, slowly raising an eyebrow. Wasn’t that the comforter from the guest room? Wait, wasn’t that their comforter? What the hell? He put the two mugs down on the side table, walking over to the mound.

                “Isn’t it awesome?!” Karma’s head poked out of the blankets. Nagisa yelped, jumping back and falling on his ass.

                “What are you doing Karma?” Nagisa questioned wearily, more or less unsurprised by things like this. That was what happened when you moved in with your slightly sadistic and very childish boyfriend/best friend.

                “I wanted to make a fort!” The redhead slid out of the covers. “Now come on! You gotta help me!”

                “What’s wrong with our bed? It’s warm, and soft, and…” Nagisa trailed off as Karma pouted at him. He sighed, pressing his hand to his face. And people said he was the girl in this relationship…

                “Fine.”

                “Yes! Now come on, this blanket fort isn’t going to make itself!” Karma picked up a comforter. Nagisa sighed, getting to his feet and going over to help him.

                An hour later, Nagisa had to admit that this fort looked pretty cool. It was spread out across most of the living room, though they had to move a couple chairs over to keep up the blankets. They had put the comforters on the floors so it would be softer, along with several blankets. Nagisa had gotten their pillows and set them against the couch, so they could lean on them.

                “Karma looked particularly proud as he sipped his now cold hot chocolate. Nagisa couldn’t help but smile as he picked up his empty mug and carried it into the kitchen.

                “Hey Nagisa! Bring the ice cream container!” Nagisa sighed. It was like he forgot that it was December, and below freezing outside. He grabbed the strawberry ice cream out anyway, getting two spoons and carrying it out to the living room. Karma had already crawled into the fort, so Nagisa followed him.

                He had grabbed his computer. Nagisa noticed as he settled down next to him. Karma stole the ice cream, popping it open and taking a bite.

                “Thanks.” He grinned. Nagisa smiled, leaning forward to pull the computer open.

                “What should we watch?”

                They ended up marathoning some American horror movies, one that mostly made them laugh at the ridiculousness of them. By the end Karma had set his ice cream aside and had his arms wrapped around Nagisa. The blue haired boy smiled, looking up.

                “Are you sleepy?”

                “We should sleep in here.” Karma mumbled in return. Nagisa chuckled, settling his head against Karma’s chest.

                “Alright. We’ll sleep here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/assassination-classroom-love


End file.
